


A Random Encounter

by Theshowmustgo_on



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Post Turf Wars, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshowmustgo_on/pseuds/Theshowmustgo_on
Summary: Korra's not sure how to react when her and Asami run into someone she thinks is Asami's ex.





	

“This is great,” Korra said to Mako, “for once things aren't hectic. No life or death situations or ‘end-the-world’ drama. It’s just a nice day where I don’t have to worry about a thing.” 

“I feel the same way. There hasn't been much crime or triad activity since everyone’s moved back into the city. Things seem to be back to how it was before,” Mako says, turning to Korra and smiling for once. “Except now there’s a spirit portal in the middle of the city and double the amount of spirits we had before.”

Korra and Mako laughed “Yeah, totally wasn't expecting that to happen,” Korra said, “buti’m glad it did. Republic City’s relations with the sprits seem to be better too. That makes my life a whole lot easier. I can finally sleep at night.”

It was chilly winter day in Republic city but the sun was out and shining brightly. They were behind a group of reporters that were asking Asami and her infrastructure partner she was working with questions about Republic city’s expansion. Mako was on-duty and just looking over the small crowd. Asami hadn't done press conferences like this in a while but she was still far more eloquent of a public speaker than Korra knew she’d ever be. _She looks great up there._ Korra didn't mind this, she was just amused when comparing all the bad and awkward encounters she’d had with the press to Asami’s.

Reporters and journalists that had what they wanted were leaving the courtyard and Asami and her coworker stepped down from the stage to the courtyard floor where there were only a few left waiting to speak to them.

“What are you doing after this?” Korra asked Mako.

“I’m just going to head back to the station, have some lunch.”

“Where’s Bolin at today?” 

“He took the day off. He’s giving Pabu a bath.”

Korra smiled. She saw Asami’s partner leaving the courtyard and she seemed to be finishing up with the last reporter. Korra and Mako said their goodbye’s and parted with Mako leaving the courtyard and crossing the street to get back to the police station and Korra walking over to Asami.

“Hey, you done with everything?” Korra asked.

“Yep, everything seems to be taken care of,” Asami responded with a warm smile. They simultaneously took each other’s hands and began leaving.

“Are you hungry?” Asami asks as they make their way across the courtyard, “we could go to lunch.”

“No, i’m fine for now. But it is pretty cold. How about we go get a drink?” 

“Just what I was thinking,” Asami said, “Do you want tea or-”

“Asami!”

To their left a young woman that Korra didn’t recognize approached them. She seemed to be another reporter, with a notepad and pen in her hand at the ready. Asami looked a bit surprised to see her and she removed her hand out of Korra’s. 

“Saya.” Asami said, recognizing her. They hugged briefly and smiled at each other. Instantly, Korra felt a sort of awkwardness between them. She couldn't tell if either of them were genuinely happy to see the other.

“I haven't seen you in a while,” Asami noted, “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good, despite how crazy this year has been. I haven't seen you since before Kuvira’s attack earlier this year.” Saya then looked at Korra, smiling curtly with unfazed eyes. Saya was tall with long straight brown hair and glasses. Guessing by her gold eye color, she was probably Fire Nation. Korra could sense that she was a bender. 

“Saya, this is Korra. Korra, Saya,” Asami said, introducing them.

“Nice to meet you Saya,” Korra responded kindly.

“Avatar Korra, it’s an absolute honor, truly,” she said bowing with her hands together.

“Thanks-”

“Were you just here at the press conference?” Asami asked, cutting Korra off, “I didn't see you with the other journalists.”

“No, another reporter went. I had an interview down the street with Chief Beifong at the police station. I’m just heading back to my office to write the article for tomorrows paper.”

Asami nodded but didn't respond, and a short but noticeable silence ensued. _This is awkward._ To Korra, it seemed as if there were things being left unsaid, perhaps due to her presence. She couldn't pinpoint what it was but Asami was acting different. It was subtle but she wasn't being exactly friendly or unfriendly to Saya. Korra instead kept the conversation going.

“What where you interviewing Chief Beifong for?” Korra asked

“Just getting her view on some things. Mostly getting an update on triad activity. Thank the spirits that everything has settled down with them. I guess I have both of you to thank for that.”

“Your welcome,” Korra said.

“Well I guess I should get back to work,” Saya said, “Asami, it was, uh, good to see you. You look great by the way.”

“Thanks. Nice seeing you too,” she responded somewhat solemnly.

“Oh, and I never got the chance to give you my condolences for your father,” Saya said a bit hesitantly

“That’s alright,” Asami said waiving it off, “like you said, it’s uh, been crazy this past year.” Saya nodded in agreement and then they parted. They walked in opposite directions. Asami put her hands in her jacket pockets instead of holding hands with Korra again and they walked silently across the street.

“So, where are we headed to?” Korra asks.

“There’s a bar across the street that reopened. Do you want to go there?”

“Yeah, that’s alright,” Korra replied in this fake cheerful voice. She was trying to get Asami to warm back up to her. Honestly, Korra didn’t feel like drinking alcohol right now, tea would be nicer. 

On their way over, Asami suddenly felt distant and sad. Maybe it was Saya mentioning her father, but Korra didn’t think that was it. She couldn’t tell what their current standing relationship was. The way they acted toward one another made it seem like something happened between them where there was some sort of a falling out. 

They were holding hands again by the time they reached the bar, but Korra could tell Asami’s head was in the clouds. The place was pretty full, but no one seemed to notice Korra, which she was grateful for. They sat down in the only two seats open at the end of the bar near the front.

“Why look who it is!” a young bartender said, “What can I get for you Avatar and Miss?”

“I’ll have a whiskey. What do you want Asami?”

“Mmm, soju please. Can I have a cigarette as well?”

“Sure thing!”

Korra didn't know much about soju besides that it was popular here in Republic City. When their drinks came though, she was a bit horrified to see the clear liquid in the shot glass. It looked to be quite a strong drink. Asami threw it back, lit her cigarette and immediately ordered another shot. _It’s not even one o’clock! Isn't she driving us to her place after?_

“So, is Saya a good friend of yours?” Korra asked. She had this sinking suspicion that maybe they could have been more than friends per say, but she couldn’t be sure just yet.

Asami didn’t respond for a few seconds, she just looked blankly at her drink while the bartender refilled it.

“I guess,” Asami replied, “she’s a journalist for the Republic City Times.When the wing suits for the air benders first came out she did the story on them. We actually went to primary school together, her family is quite wealthy.” She then threw back her second shot. Korra decided not to press it right now, but increasingly she was thinking that Saya must be Asami’s ex-girlfriend. This didn’t exactly bother Korra, for one thing she still wasn't exactly sure, but even if she was Asami’s ex, there’s no reason to feel jealous because Asami’s _her_ girlfriend now. But even so why would Asami be so bothered and sad after seeing her. _Does she miss her?_ Korra thought. _Well, I guess it would make sense if she missed her a little if they used to be girlfriends. I wonder what happened between them. Maybe-_

“Uhh, Korra?” Asami snapped her fingers at a very zoned out Korra.

“Sorry,” she said rubbing the back of her neck and then quickly taking a sip of her drink, embarrassed.

“You were staring at me like I was a hard math problem. Is something wrong?”

“No! Uhh I just zoned out thinking.”

“About…?” Asami inquired.

“What you just said before that.”

“About Saya?”

“Uhh, yeah,” Korra said in an awkward high pitch. Asami just raised her brow for a second and then shrugged it off. She then called the bartender and ordered another drink.

……

 

“I’m tipsy,” Asami said to Korra right before they were to get in her car.

“Like how tipsy?” Korra asked.

“Like drunk tipsy. Like i’m drunk tipsy. I don’t think I can drive.” 

“Why’d you drink so much if you knew you were going to drive after?” Korra asked, slightly annoyed.

“Wasn’t planning on it hitting me so hard. I didn't drink that much, I just forgot that I didn't eat breakfast…or lunch for that matter.”

“Okay, so what do we do?”

“I’m not sure. People just get drunk sometimes, you know how it is.” _What are you talking about Asami?_

“How about you drive? You know where my place is.” Asami then threw her car keys lightly at Korra, but they hit the car instead. Asami and Korra whole heartedly laughed at that.

“But I don’t have a drivers license, Asami. How about we go to Air temple island?”

“Alright. I don't want anybody to see me like this though so make sure you hide me.”

Korra giggled at that. “Okay.”

When they reached the island they slipped past Naga, who was thankfully sleeping, and the air benders and acolytes to the girls dormitory. They went into Korra’s room and Asami immediately plopped down on Korra’s bed.

“I’m a lightweight!” she exclaimed, laughing.

Korra laughed and lied down on the bed next to Asami, facing her.

“Something has been bothering you, I know it,” said Korra. “Since we saw Saya today, you’ve been acting strange. Now here you are drunk before dinner.” Korra meant that as a joke, but it didn't come across as one.

Asami took Korra’s hand. “Are you worried about me?”

“Yes. I always am.”

Asami sighed. “I am too.”

“You’re worried about yourself?”

“Yeah! I don’t want to mess us up.”

Her saying that surprised Korra. “What do you mean? You're not going to mess our relationship up.”

“Yes I will!” she exclaimed softly and drunkenly. 

“Like you messed up your relationship with Saya?” Korra asked boldly.

“She wasn’t my girlfriend, but yeah. I really hurt her feelings Korra, I know I did. She says I shouldn't be sorry for her but I can’t help it.”

“Do you mind telling me what happened? It’ll make you feel better.” Korra wanted Asami to get everything off her chest so she’d feel better, but she was also really curious. She had never asked about Asami’s past love life, and besides the fact she dated Mako for a little bit when she was eighteen, she knew nothing. _There had to be someone, I was gone for three years,_ Korra thought.

“When you were in the south pole, I was really lonely. Not that I went through anything as hard as you did but I just missed you a lot. Bolin went off to work with Kuvira, and Mako and I wouldn't see each other often because we both worked a lot. With the infrastructure deal I landed, Future Industries was put back on track, and it took off in ways that I never would've expected after almost going bankrupt the year before. When Saya interviewed me for the article on the wing suits, we became friends. I thought she maybe liked me, and maybe I could like her. We kinda…uh, slept together at one point, but then I realized I couldn't be with her. Not because I was too busy or anything, I just wasn’t in the right place. My father was sending me letters from prison, which was killing me at the time, I didn’t even open any of them." Asami said, sighing largely, "And then you were gone recovering, and at the time I knew how I felt about you so it was hard for me to be with anyone else.”

“Oh, I see,” Korra said. Honestly Korra felt bad that Asami’s feelings for her stopped her from being with other people during that time. She placed her hand on Asami’s waist and pulled her closer. In return Asami did the same, placing her hand on Korra’s waist.

“I avoided her after that. Then of course she got mad and confronted me. I told her that I couldn’t be in a relationship because there was someone else. I completely disregarded her feelings and I know she was hurt.”

_She doesn't miss Saya, she just feels guilty over the break-up,_ Korra realized _._

“Asami,” Korra said squeezing her waist a bit, “Asami you are an amazing girlfriend. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you. You might have hurt Saya’s feelings for a little while, but she seems like she’s moved on. You didn’t do anything wrong. If you were in love with someone else then it wouldn't have been fair to be in a relationship with her.”

“It was you, did you know?” Asami said looking softly in Korra’s eyes.

Korra smiled widely. “Yeah, at that time I was in love with you too.” Korra pecked Asami’s forehead and then kissed her mouth, which still slightly tasted of alcohol, but Korra didn’t mind. “You’re not going to mess this up. We’ll always look after each other, like we promised.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
